This invention relates to optical testing of the eye's sensitivity to various parameters of light, and in particular to visual field evaluation, using a virtual reality system.
In the field of medicine where disorders of the eye are treated, it is necessary to measure the sensitivity to light in various regions of the light-sensitive retina. So doing measures function, as well as quantifying disorders of the eye and the retina, the optic nerve, the optic chiasm, the visual pathways to the brain, and the brain itself. Visual field testing is mandatory for glaucoma diagnosis and treatment. Apparatus to measure the field of vision is used by ophthalmologists and optometrists for these purposes and is relatively complex in its various functions, some of which complexity tends to make the human patient become tired or lose attention to the test.